Best of Gordon
Best of Gordon is a US VHS/DVD release featuring three first season episodes, one second season episode and three third season episodes narrated by George Carlin and two fifth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2004 and reissued by Lionsgate in 2009. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2003/2004 VHS He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. Now you can share in all of his splendor with this exciting collection of stories starring everyone's favorite express engine. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation. Discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. 2004 DVDE He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. For the first time on DVD you can share in all his splendor with this exciting collection of stories, special features and trainloads of educational fun. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation, discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. 2007 DVD He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. Share in all his splendor with this exciting collection of stories, special features and trainloads of fun. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation, discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. 2009 DVD He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - who is he? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. You can share in all his splendor with this exciting collection of stories, special features and trainloads of fun. Watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation, discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coach and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. Episodes #Gordon Takes a Dip #Down the Mine #Whistles and Sneezes #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Wrong Road #The Trouble with Mud #Tender Engines #Gordon and the Gremlin #A Better View for Gordon Characters Locations Notes *The back cover shows a deleted scene of Gordon pulling the goods train in The Trouble with Mud. *Unlike Thomas, Percy, and James' "Best Of" videos, this release includes actual nameboard intermissions. *Whistles and Sneezes and Tender Engines come from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories, as the episode titles and following nameboard sequences are the same as they were on the latter release. On the VHS version, the episodes echo as they did on the Daisy VHS, though these were replaced with cleaner sound masters on the DVD release. *An audio cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a limited time. It featured the following songs: *#Thomas' Anthem *#Come for the Ride *#Never, Never, Never Give Up *#Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *The "Britt Allcroft Presents" logo sequence is cut out, but is reinstated on the VUDU digital release. *This is the second Thomas US release to feature Gordon Takes a Dip before Down the Mine. The first is Better Late Than Never and Other Stories. *The VUDU digital release opens with the current Thomas & Friends logo. Cultural References *The first line of the description is a parody of the opening titles for "Superman". Errors *On the back cover, A Better View for Gordon is just called "Better View for Gordon". *The episode "Whistles and Sneezes" is included despite not being centered on Gordon. *The title card for The Trouble with Mud was shown as only "Trouble with Mud". This same mistake was made on the Episode Selection Menu. *At the end of the intermission, just before "Tender Engines", it was said that a music video would follow. This is corrected on the DVD release. *In Gordon's Memory Game, Gordon says "Can you remember what was not in the scene with Thomas?" after a scene with James was shown. *The last few seconds of Gordon Takes a Dip are cut out. *The credits from Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures are used, and because of this, David Maidment, Britt Allcroft, and David Mitton aren't credited for the episodes written. Brian Trueman has incorrectly given credit for the stories instead, and the Nick Jr. logo was seen after the credits. *"Gordon and the Famous Visitor" and "Wrong Road" both have warped audio on the VHS version. This is corrected on the DVD release. Gallery File:BestofGordonDVD.jpg|DVD cover File:BestofGordonDVDbackcover.png|DVD back cover File:BestofGordon2007DVD.jpg|2007 cover File:BestofGordon2007Spine.png|2007 spine cover File:BestofGordon2007BackCoverDVD.gif|2007 cover File:BestofGordondisc.png|Disc File:BestofGordon2009DVD.png|2009 DVD with free Wooden Railway Rickety File:BestofGordontitlecard.jpg|Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:2000s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki